Because of multi-drug regimens known as highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART), HIV infection can now be considered a chronic, manageable disease for many people in the United States. However, these therapies come with complex medication administration regimens and numerous distressing side effects that may affect a person?s quality of life (QOL). The purpose of this study is to evaluate the QOL and symptom distress in individuals receiving continuous (structured) versus intermittent HAART in the treatment of HIV disease. Individuals respond to questionnaires via Touch Screen computers that measure QOL and symptom distress. The questionnaires are administered at seven time periods during the study. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Twenty-five subjects have been accrued to date. Data collection and subject accrual continue.